Thoughts In A Dangerous Mind
by Biowolf72
Summary: A young girl finds out she has months to live because of an Umbrella experiment that occurred when she was just a child. S.T.A.R.S. find out and try to find her, when they do what will she do? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters!  
  
Resident Evil  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Unknown to the world, Umbrella had continued their work. They had gotten away with murder, theft and ruining the lives of millions. It was ironic really; the people who took on the task of saving the world were now the ones hated and being branded terrorists by the people they were trying to save. They were the people of S.T.A.R.S. (The Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) They had seen and experienced first hand the atrocities that Umbrella had caused and yet they were still nowhere nearer stopping them. Yes they had taken out several of their facilities. But they all knew it was going to take a lot more than taking out a few of the soldiers in order to take out the whole army. It was a battle that they had to win, if not to clear their names.to save the world. As they gathered together for the battle of their lives.each of them had a different thought in their head. And yet they all came together with the same question "Are we gonna live through this?"  
  
Umbrella on the other hand were at a loss with the "rebels", they had lost some of their best researchers to them and the facilities that had been destroyed would take months to be rebuilt. However the worst thing that came with losing a facility.the investigation by the local police on the explosion. The police had been snooping around the facilities trying to determine what had happened.luckily the evidence of the BOW's and such had been removed before the police had managed to take their first look around. All indiscretions were easily blamed on the S.T.A.R.S. or the renegade S.T.A.R.S. as they were informally known now. As time had gone by more and more people had become involved in the fight against Umbrella.people who would prove to be a problem for the Billion Dollar Company. 


	2. A Fathers Love

Chapter 2  
  
Knowing you are going to die is the worst piece of knowledge that you can ever know. You know that your life is going to end; you begin to see things in a different way. You decide to do a lot more; you know you have a limited amount of time so you decide to live the life you have left to the full. But what happens when you don't know your going to die, you live your life having the feeling that something is wrong but you cant put your finger on it. Then one day your life is turned upside down, the feeling you had is finally brought out. You now know the truth and its finally confirmed. This is the story of one girl, she had the life everyone would want.but there was something in her life she knew was wrong. Something that "she" couldn't put her finger on. Then one day everything happened, the company who were involved in her birth become ultimately involved in her up-coming death.  
  
The hospital wards were alive.doctors and nurses rushed around doing the job they had trained for and loved. White coats whizzed round like a blizzard on the mountain. She lay on the hospital bed, her face almost as white as the doctors coats that hung over her. With one last push and scream the doctors pulled out the baby.however rather than the desolate cry of a newborn, there was a deathly silence. No cry was heard, the doctors moved into action once again. Their first priority was to save the life of the mother.but now the life of her newborn daughter was as much in danger as she was. The wrapped the baby up in a blue blanket, slightly out of place due to the fact the baby was a girl. But they were not worried about the color co-ordination at this point in time. This factor could be dealt with once the baby was breathing and crying. The doctor leaned over; his lips almost covered the babies' face slowly he breathed into the baby's mouth. The babies' chest moved slowly up then down again as the doctor began to press his fingers into the little chest. He pushed down 5 times then checked the babies pulse again.still nothing. He repeated the process, he stopped as a little cry emitted from the small child lying in front of him. He smiled wide and looked over to the woman lying on the bed. His smile quickly disappeared and he was once again pushed back into work mode. The mother lay slumped on the bed.her head hanging to the side off the bed slightly. The doctor quickly handed the crying baby over to the nurse and moved over to the mother.  
  
He stood outside watching the Doctors working on the woman he loved. He looked down at the package in his hand and then back up to the room. He looked at the baby feeling the tears in his eyes. He saw the doctors use the defibrillator on her, trying to make her breath. He knew exactly what the machine was.he had seen them use it in the lab plenty of times. He looked back up to the room, he saw the sight he didn't want to see.the doctor shook his head and put the shock pads down.  
  
Please don't give up! Y-You can't give up.please!  
  
His mind yelled the words over and over but he could not go in and tell the doctor not to give up. If he were seen here he would be killed, there was no escaping Umbrella.those who had tried had failed on many occasions to do so. However now they had gone too far, they had taken something that he considered sacred, something he cared for more than the ill-fated project that had began this nightmare. As the doctors covered her body he was reminded of the countless people who had died for the project to come this far. The nameless faces who had been sacrificed so Umbrella could have yet another monster to pit against their enemies and hide out of the public eye. As if the public were not blinded enough by Umbrellas generous contributions, the truth coming out would ruin the perfect image that Umbrella had managed to keep for so many years.  
  
The nurse lifted the baby and shook her head knowing that the child she held in her arms would grow up knowing that the last moment in her mothers' life was the first in her own. As she walked out of the room she had no idea that she was being watched. However the eyes that watched her were one of a concerned party who wanted to bring the child out of danger and bring her up as his own. And this is exactly what he was going to do. His Jade colored eyes followed as she took the newborn child to a room on it own with no view. The room itself was blue in color, yet another mistake by the hospital in putting a new born baby girl into a room of blue in which was usually kept for baby boys. She carefully placed the now sleeping child into a crib keeping her in the blue rug which was the very fist piece of clothing she had worn. The baby sighed heavily as it slept, unknown of the tragedy that was unfolding around it. The nurse walked out slowly closing the door behind her, as she closed the door the curtains in the room blew up slowly to reveal the little light that was left.  
  
He had already been wearing his white coat when he received the information from the still unknown source that something had happened. He would be mistaken for yet another doctor as he slowly made his way to the babies' room. He opened the door to the room again causing the curtains to perform yet another slowly dance moving upwards of the window to reveal the light. He walked over to the crib of the sleeping child and looked down on her with loving eyes. She was practically his child for he had been the one responsible for the mothers' ill-fated condition. He slowly picked the child up, cradling her in his arms for a brief moment, it was as if he was connecting with her, wanting her to be his own of flesh and blood. It was at that precise moment that he decided she would be his flesh and blood. Or so she would think, he would allow nothing to hurt her; he was in essence her father. As he left the hospital with his "daughter" he was so unlike the doting fathers that resided in the maternity unit. However there was a slight sense of joy in him, she would grow up with a father and would know about her mother.the good parts at least. But in his view.something was better than nothing. 


End file.
